I'll show you who's boss
by Catherine4
Summary: Temp title! Any suggestions for better ones welcome. Spike with Dru, Angel & Darla set in the past.


Darla stood on the deck of the ship Mary Georgia, leaning over the rail and staring out over the wide ocean beyond. The stars were bright over head and the cool air breeze whistled through her hair and disappeared into the black, eternal distance of the still, clear night. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of gentle waves lapping up against the side of the boat as it cut through the ocean, bound for europe.  
  
She felt a small kiss being planted on her cheak and turned around slowly and reciprocated as Angel caressed her face and ran his hands down her body. She turned around to once again face the calming ocean and allowed him to place his arms sensually around her waist.  
  
"My love." he whispered beautifuly as he moved his fingers through her hair. "I've been waiting."  
  
"Shh. Don't speak." She replied, with a slight air of warning in her voice, as if hinting at what she was capable of. But he knew all to well.  
  
They kissed passionately and were momentarily lost in there overwhelming embrace.  
  
Their sexual need for each other was all but lost by a loud crash and a terrified scream which all at once broke the calm, silent night and the once relaxing mood was replace by one of anxiety and worry.  
  
Then William came bursting out the door rather unceremoniously and stumbled outside. Darla and Angel reluctantly pulled apart to see Drusilla move from the other side of the ship and join them in staring at the new member to join their family. Darla was sure that, at that moment, she was not the only one wondering if it was really the best move to let him stick around.  
  
Drusilla could have picked anyone, a brave soldier or the son of a nobleman. Instead, she picked the first bumbling idiot they came across to turn into one of them. Darla guessed that she hadn't quite realised just how much of her mind Drusilla had lost. She knew she was crazy, but Darla didn't think even the craziest fool would consider having him as part of their unlife.  
  
William looked up from where he was lying, sprawled across the deck and looked up."What?" he asked defensively, and was met with three, somewhat annoyed pairs of eyes.  
  
"Naughty boy!" Drusilla scorned angily. "Did I not teach you to make quiet noises with your footsteps? If you scare away them all, they'll be no tasty morsels for the rest of us to eat. "  
  
Darla rolled her eyes. Those two really did make a hell of a pair.  
  
"I told you we should have staked him right away, remind me again why we didn't?" Angel said to his two woman in his thick, Irish accent which Darla loved so much. One of the many things that she had fallen for in that moment when she had set her mind on her boy.  
  
"Because I told you to leave my man alone" Drusilla said sternly and shot a meaningful look in Angel's direction. He winced. She may be crazy, but her stare cut through everyone like a knife and her dark eyes hypnotised victims while she drank. Darla didn't need that attribute. She just used brute strength.  
  
"Dru, honey?" Darla spoke up, "why don't you take William to our chambers to sober up before our cover is blown and we are attacked by an angry mob, just like we were in England."  
  
"Hey! It's Spike now!" He shouted and lunged at Darla who merely stepped aside as Spike hurtled past her and crashed into the railing. He had only been with them for three months and she had already had enough of him.  
  
She looked down at him in disgust. "Lay off the whiskey" she said pointedly but he had already passed out. She turned to Angel who was standing beside her and they walked away, arm in arm, leaving Dru tending to her pathetic excuse for a lover.  
  
Darla swore to herself that the first chance she got, she would make every effort to ditch this sorry excuse for a vampire and return things to how they were before, just the three of them. Just like it had been for the past 40 years.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, alright!" Spike finally gave in and reluctantly stepped through the doors of the cabin, with a fair amount of persuasion from Dru.  
  
He threw the liquor bottle across the room and flung himself down on the bed.  
  
"Naughty boy." Dru scolded, staring right through him with her peircing eyes gracefully walked out, her ebony locks flowing behind her and her red dress trailing on the floor.  
  
Spiked watched her go for a minute then collapsed again on the bed.  
  
"Bloody women" he thought aloud. "You know, If I had half a chance, I'd." but even in his drunk, deluded state, he knew that both Dru and Darle could snap his head off in an instant, hardly moving a finger. And Angel would be right behind, backing them up.  
  
"And I'd like to teach that Wanker a thing or two as well."  
  
He kicked his boots off, smashing a picture in the process and sat up with confidence.  
  
"I'll teach these three a lesson, they'll see. No one will mess with me when I'm through." He paused and thought for a second then groaned. "Later." 


End file.
